


Love Potion No. 9

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Kissing Every Man in Sight, Lots of Hanna-Barbera Characters Show Up, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy Bear needs a little help with love so, what happens when she takes a potion from the witch she visited? What misadventures could she have wandering a city, kissing every man in sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out during May but... I didn't finish it... until today!
> 
> This was inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUfoFQSJceQ
> 
> Cindy Bear's gonna kiss every man in sight. Fun!

In a small, lovely wood cottage in the middle of the forest lived Winsome W. Witch, better known as Winnie Witch, a short. plump woman with scruffy, red hair wearing a blue peasant dress with a dark, dark blue cape and a matching witch's hat that had a rather pretty sky blue bow on it. She was an extremely kind woman if not a bit misguided so, it may come as a shock to discover that she is in fact a witch.

Here, she was sitting in a wooden rocking chair, drinking tea. Earlier that day, she had a feeling that somebody needed her help but was already on her way here so, she stayed and waited patiently.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and upon answering, there, wearing a red cloak, much like Little Red Riding Hood, stood a grayish-brown she-bear wearing a sky-blue skirt with a bright yellow scarf around her neck and a crown of white daisies upon her head. She then spoke in a very soft and gentle voice with a lovely Southern accent.

"Um, excuse me Miss Winnie, is it? I've come a long way and-"

"You've come for my help," Winnie finishing for her, smiling, "Well, you've come to the right place. Come in, come in," motioning her inside.

"Thank you."

Winnie then led the she-bear to her living room and motioned her to sit. She even offered her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," said the she-bear, accepting the cup and taking a sip, "Winnie, I really do need your help. It's Yogi- you've heard of him, had you? Yogi Bear?"

"The Pride of Jellystone? Of course."

"Well, i love him, I really do, with all my heart but, lately-" continued the she-bear until she was cut off by Winnie grabbing her wrist, "Excuse me, Winnie but, what are you doing?"

"Reading your palm," was the reply.

"Reading my palm?" asked the she-bear, confused and surprised, "What?"

But Winnie shushed her by saying, "Hush, Cynthia," without looking up and still reading her palm.

"I go by Cindy, actually," explain Cindy, until it dawned on her, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

But suddenly, Winnie started giggling like a schoolgirl, saying, "Looks like what you need is some Number Nine, deary."

"Number Nine, what ever do you mean?"

"What I mean, dear, is that you need a bottle of Love Potion No. 9, or maybe two," explained Winnie, grinning, "Oh how I love to mix it and to think, somebody will have the chance to watch my process, I love it!" she clapped her hands, excitedly, "Come follow me to the kitchen," she said, motioning her to follow.

As soon as they walk into the kitchen, Winnie immediately got to work. She called to her broom, which immediately came to her, much to Cindy's amazement, and Winnie hopped on. The broom then began to fly her around the room, much to her enjoyment. She began pointing at everything in the room, first at the sink, where it suddenly transformed into a cauldron, at the cabinets, which opened and it's bottles disappeared and reappeared over the cauldron, uncorked and poured it's contents out. Clearly, Winnie was having a great time, shouting her spell with a wide grin.

She then began mixing it all up in the sink-turned-cauldron, chanting that spell of hers over and over again.

"Ippity Pippity Pow! Ippity Pippity Pow! Ippity Pippity Pow!"

The mixture started to bubble and boil, with some possible trouble and toil, which meant that it was working. But, that smell, good lord, that smell! Cindy had to run for a window, an open window, mind you, just gulp down the fresh air.

Finally, Winnie sang out, "Finished!" and Cindy then walked away from the window, heading back into Winnie's kitchen. She then saw the potion in the witch's hand, smelling like turpentine and looking like Indian ink, inside, appropriately enough, a glass heart shaped bottle with a cork.

But as soon as Cindy reached out for the potion, Winnie quickly snatched it away, asking in a surprisingly serious voice, "Are you sure you want this potion? It's both a blessing and a curse, once you and your potential lover take this potion, you can never look back."

"I'll just take my chances."

"The potion removes all Love's obstacles, so if Yogi doesn't truly love you-"

"Yogi loves me," insisted Cindy, stamping her foot, "I know he does!"

"Well, if you're so sure, then the potion's all your's," Winnie said, before adding, "If the potion doesn't the way you want it to, I can't reverse the effects."

"Don't worry, I have faith."

Cindy then took the bottle and left the cottage, leaving Winnie to ask herself, "Maybe, I should have told her about the effects the potion has when one person drinks from the bottle."

But too late, Cindy had already drank half of the potion as soon as soon as she left into the night and immediately felt a sense of giddy of giddiness as she giggled her way to the big city on her way back to Jellystone Park.

*.*.*

Top Cat, a yellow furred, purple wearing gang leader, yawned as he woke up in the middle of the night, very thirsty. He climbed out of his trash can, scratching himself, made his way outside the alley, when he spotted a familiar someone walking his way.

Naturally, he tipped his hat to her, politely but slyly, saying, "Good evening, Cindy, you're looking rather marvelous."

She then smiled a what looked like a seductive smile at Top Cat as she walked closer and closer toward him, never mind him slowly backing away.

Now, she was too close...

...

There was a knock on forty-year-old Officer Charles 'Charlie' Dibble's door and while it annoyed the poor, sleeping officer, he had to go answer.

As soon as he opened the door, he screamed, "WHAT!?" before realizing who it was.

There at the door stood a shivering Top Cat with wide traumatized eyes, fur all askew and vest rumpled with missing buttons. He shakingly made his way to the couch as Dibble got a good look at him.

"Good Lord!" exclaimed Officer Dibble, "Is that lipstick on your collar?!"

By then, Top Cat was face down on the couch, not caring.

"Well, I suppose," said Officer Dibble, rubbing his chin, "You can stay the night but, just for tonight."

*.*.*

Doggie Daddy, a smooth talking yellow furred dachshund, wearing a purple collar, and his near-identical son who wore a green turtleneck sweater, Augie Doggie were walking home after spending time together at the fair. They were passing by a candy shop so, Doggie giving Augie a bit of cash to buy a piece of any candy he would like while he, the father, would wait outside because he trusts his kid to not do something stupid.

After Augie ran inside, Doggie stood outside whistling a 70's glam rock tune when he spotted someone running up to him. Suddenly, he found himself in a tight squeeze.

"Cindy Bear?!" he asked, both shocked and confused, "Is that you?"

Cindy responded by kissing right on the mouth hard.

When she pulled away, Doggie saw that something was up with her eyes but, before he could ask about it, she ran away, giggling with glee.

Doggie, shocking his head while wiping his mouth, though, "Poor Cindy, Yogi must not have been giving her what she needed, But, she lacks Sylvia's passion," suddenly, he glared, "But, at least, Cindy's better that stupid, no-good bit-"

"Father!" shouted Augie, breaking Doggie's train of thought, "I'm back!"

"Hee, hee, you sure are."

*.*.*

Secret Squirrel, a tan furred squirrel who happened a world famous secret agent, wearing a purple fedora that covered half his face and a white trench coat, and his lovely assistant, Morocco Mole were driving around in their fabulous flying convertible when Morocco stopped the car so, he could go run an errand. So Secret did what any bored person stuck inside a car would do: play solitaire.

Ordinarily, he would take the opportunity to do some quick weapons testing but was recently discouraged by the Chief.

"I just sneak one laser gun test," he quickly quietly said, chuckling, "He'll never know."

But then, a shadow loomed over him and for a second, he thought that it was his boss but when he turned around, he saw that it was Cindy Bear.

"Hi, Cin-" he started before getting cut off by Cindy pulling him into a forced kiss while climbing into the car.

Thinking quickly, Secret pulled out a bull horn-like device from his trench coat and set it up so that it would deploy as soon as he throw it away from them to provide an excellent distraction for Cindy.

And it worked and Cindy found a new target.

Secret then sighed with relief as he watched her go, especially after Morocco came back.

"What happened, Secret?" he asked.

"Oh, Cindy went crazy and somehow mistook me for Yogi."

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"Nah, it's late," answered Secret, "We'll go look for her tomorrow."

*.*.*

After Cindy caused that nice, handsome white stallion in the Zorro costume to faint, she wandered around the city, giggling like a schoolgirl. Laughing and skipping, she encountered Dick Dastardly, a rather infamous racer car driver, sitting outside a cafe, casually drinking a cappuccino because even evil villains have lives, you know.

For the next few minutes, Dick fought off Cindy's advances until tiny but powerful superhero, Atom Ant flew by, misreading the situation.

As Atom Ant fought off Dick, who simply defended himself while being offensive and loud about it.

Cindy then took one look at the ant who went on her rescue and had only one thing on her mind.

She gave Atom one big kiss while he was flying and he ended up crashing into a wall.

Dick then stormed off, irritated the someone would ruin his time for himself, right after he finished his drink.

As for Cindy, she found herself a new man, one of those detective types.

*.*.*

"Cindy, are you intoxicated?"

Super Snooper, the world's greatest P. I., who happened to be a burnt orange furred cat wearing a deerskin cap and a trench coat, asked bluntly, wiping his mouth when he noticed that bottle Cindy had. But each time he would try to reach out for it, Cindy would do something to avoid it.

And when Snoop tried to break the bottle, Cindy got very violent.

Eventually, Snoop grabbed her by the wrist, saying, "Don't fight it, I'm calling Ranger Smith," but Cindy broke free and proceeded to hitchhike. She got into the first car that stopped.

Huckleberry Hound's truck.

*.*.*

"My, Cindy, you're awfully affectionate, though it sure made driving more difficult," commented Huck as the she-bear climbed out of the truck, "Give Yogi my regards," he added. before driving away to who knows where.

Cindy then wandered the park, touching every tree and picking flowers until she found what she was looking for.

Yogi Bear.

Yogi was just sitting alone on the top of a grassy hill with a picnic basket nearby.

Cindy then sat by him, giving him little kisses, batting her eyelashes while convincing him to take the potion and eventually, he did.

While at first dismayed at the rather strong smell, he held his nose, closed his eyes and took a drink. Never had he felt so strange, it was so good, especially after he looked at Cindy. New feelings were swirling inside him and he knew what he had to do.

...

There are many different cases involving the potion with either good or bad results but, they all follow the same logic: Love Potion Number Nine is both a blessing and a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this inspired me to write something about Doggie Daddy and... Sylvia. Hope you like abandonment (not really)
> 
> Yes! I finally finished a Cindy Bear story! Yes!


End file.
